A text document may include multiple sentences that define instructions. Some of the instructions may depend on another instruction, may be a step in a multi-step process, or the like. In some cases, an instruction may be inconsistent with other instructions. This may be troublesome in a systems requirement document, where a missing or misplaced instruction may lead to an incorrect design of a system.